The Journey of a life time
by 300zs360
Summary: Bethany Heart is a lonely and sad sixteen year old who doesn't exactly know wants to do with her life, due to her current situation. Will she find what she wants to do through Pokémon?
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure of a life time

Chapter1

Hurt

Its cold outside. I hate the cold. I don't know how I got to where I am now. I think it started when my Mum left us. My Dad then fell into depression and I became alone. He gets food in for me and takes care of me but he just seemed so hollow when he speaks now. Hearing the sadness in his voice just makes me want to give up, but I don't and why. I think its because...because...I have no idea. I just wish I had the courage to talk to my dad and try to help him, but whenever I mention Mum he just stops talking. I feel like I'm going to scream. I want to scream, but what would it accomplish.

My name is Bethany Heart by the way, and I make no apologise for the sad beginning to this story. If I'm going to tell you about how I got to where I am then I will do it properly and I will not candy coat anything. You've been warned, so If you don't feel like reading on then feel free to stop, but if you are willing to read on then great. I thank you for putting up with the story I feel I must tell.

About two weeks after my Mum had left us I go back to school. My Dad sends a friendly smile my way and gives me a goodbye hug. He hugs me tight like he fears he will lose me too, but he will never lose me. I love him to much. I hate my Mum for doing what she did to him, But I'll save that story for later.

I go to school feeling just as hollow as my Dad does. I need a friend and I know I'm not going to find one at school. I've always been a loner in high school. I'm just so socially awkward and I'm not a huge people person. I'm more of a Pokemon person, although I have never been sure whether to pursue a career as a Pokemon trainer or breeder. It doesn't help when your Mum never supported you and your Dad is feeling to down in the dumps to support you in anything that you do.

School was a nightmare. I thought the day would never end. I did enjoy English class though. I love writing fiction. I love seeing a character start in one place and end in another. I love the journey as the character changes. This is one of my reasons for writing this story. Writing also makes me want to go on an adventure; an adventure to open my eyes to the wide and beautiful world we live in. I hear that the Calos regain is beautiful once one gets out there.

I'm walking home after the a long day of school. It's amazing how tired one can feel from doing not much. I guess I'm a sixteen year old who simply desires more then what she can currently achieve right now. That's why I get so bored I think. My foot catches on something and I fall over. My knee smashes into the ground. I grit my teeth from the pain and sit up. I feel angry until I see what has coursed me to fall. 'Oh my' I say sounding heart broken as I look upon the Sand Shrew before me. It looks at me with its black deep eyes. I look into its eyes and want to cry. I expect her to runaway, but she doesn't. She just sits there. I quickly figure out that its probably because of the deep cut down her side and the wound on her leg. 'Shrew' she whimpers. I'm not about to leave her behind so I pick her up and hug her close. 'Shrew' It whimpers in pain 'Its Okay' I say sounding like I'm going to cry, 'I got you Diggie'


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey of a Life Time

Chapter 2

'Shrew' the little yellow Pokemon shrieks as I gently bathe her wounds. Her back is so scaly and her stomach is so smooth and slightly fury. 'Shrew' she shrieks 'Hey now' I say like a caring mother 'Its okay I'll bandage you up soon. My father suddenly appears at the side of holding a handful of bandages. He lays them down on the kitchen surface. I don't know if its just my imagination, but I think he smiles. I smile in response 'Thank you' I said sounding slightly awkward 'Your welcome honey' he says after letting out a little sigh 'Wanna watch the Pokemon League soon'. I am about to lift Diggie out of the water when I purse and think about the question. 'I didn't know where a Pokemon person' I say sounding strangely happy 'Well to be honest I don't know what kind of person I am since your mum left'.There is a casual but sad sound to his tone. I lift Diggie out of the water. She shrieks again 'Shrew' 'Don't worry its nearly over' I say as I start to bandage her wounds. I turn to my dad with a tear in my eye 'Sure. Sounds great I'll see you in the living room soon then' He walks out of the kitchen. I take a few minutes to stop myself from crying as I bandage Diggie's wounds.

The room is dimly lit as the television plays on a medium volume. Diggie rests on me. She is curled up in a ball and has her eyes close tight. I lightly pet her as the Pokemon League plays. I'm watching an Onix get taken down by a Venasour. I find it kind of unsettling to watch, but just like my dad I keep watching because there must be another side to Pokemon battles; Must there be? 'Your a natural with that Sandshrew. My hand purses and I stop petting her. I gently move my hand away as she doses. I turn to my dad, looking into his eyes 'You could almost say that I'm her mother. Its nice to have someone who cares. Like me and you' I say sounding like I'm about to cry. 'Do you know why your mother left' my dad asks sensitively 'Didn't she start hating you for not being able to support her needs' I start sounding choked. He nods with the same dead expression which leaves me feeling empty 'Yes. She did. I was trying, but wasn't enough for her, part of me thinks it never was' 'There is a long purse before he continues speaking 'Would you like to pursue a career in Pokemon, because I believe in you and you deserve to be out their, enjoying yourself and I need-' he hesitates. I turn to him whilst thinking about what he said 'You need? I ask' To be happy again' His words brings several tears to my eyes and I start to cry. I move across the sofa and hug him tightly. He returns the hug whilst crying himself 'I love you' I say through my tears. 'I love you too' he says in return. This is one of the best nights of my existence.

The sun rises on a new day. I get out of bed feeling good. It feel weird that I feels so good. As I look out of my bedroom window I feel like I did the day before my bitch mother left us. I feel alive, happy and glamorous. I take advantage of this and get dressed in my white tank top and my black jeans. I spray and style my black shoulder length choppy hair and make my eyes stand out with black eye lighter and mascara. I go down stairs and slip my bare feet in to short black heels, before sliding on my leather jacket. Its a new day, this is the new me, and I feel great. I still remember looking in the mirror and not quite recognising the girl I see. My dad explains to me that he is going to seek out a councillor and that he knows I will do well out in Calos. We share one final touching hug as he tells me I look beautiful. I definitely feel beautiful.

Some time later

I see three pokeballs and I see three Pokemon on a monitor screen. I turn to Diggie who is sat on my shoulder 'So who do you think' She looks at all three Pokemon and finds herself intrigued by one specific one. A medium blue Pokemon with a green bulb on its back. I lightly stroke Diggie on the head. Okay I'll go with Bulbasaur.


End file.
